The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to X-ray imaging systems, and more particularly to anti-scatter grids for reducing grid line image artifacts in X-ray images generated using the X-ray imaging systems.
A number of radiological and fluoroscopic imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest and attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the subject. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a digital detector or an image intensifier. In medical contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal bones, tissues, and organs, and diagnose and treat patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents. In addition, radiological and fluoroscopic imaging systems may be used to identify the structural integrity of objects and for other purposes.
Such X-ray imaging systems may include anti-scatter grids for blocking the scattered X-rays from impacting the detector. An anti-scatter grid typically includes structures of radiation absorbing material (e.g., lead strips) to absorb scattered X-rays. However, such structures of radiation absorbing material also absorb primary X-rays, i.e., X-rays that travel in a straight line from the source to the detector, which may leave dark grid lines on a generated X-ray image. Such image artifacts are known as the grid line image artifacts. The grid line image artifacts may not only affect image quality, but also impair effective use of the images, such as for diagnosis in medical diagnostic contexts. There is a need, therefore, for improved approaches to use anti-scatter grids in a way that reduces the grid line image artifacts in X-ray images.